


In The Closet

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No room at the Summers' place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

“Giles, are you awake?”

 

“What?” He was startled, and for a moment disoriented. “Where...?”

 

“You’re in Spike’s room.” Anya sat on the edge of the single bed. “Well, you’re in the closet in Xander’s apartment. Which is where you’re staying because Buffy’s place is all full up, and the hotel workers are on strike for hazard pay.”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Giles reached to the dresser beside the bed and switched on the lamp. “I do remember. And just what, may I ask, are you doing in my bedroom?”

 

“I’m glad you remember. I thought that gash on your head might have jiggled your brains.” She reached out her hand and touched the bandage on the side of his head. “It’s a good thing you heard the sound of that axe coming, and ducked. But I think you’ve forgotten that we were meeting this morning so you could see what was left of the Magic Box, and decide whether to sell it. If we can.”

 

“Stop poking my head.” As she pulled her hand away, he added, “I’m quite aware of our appointment. I just didn’t think it was in my bedroom.”

 

“Those are very nice pajamas, Rupert. They bring out the colour of your eyes.”

 

“Well, thank you.” He pulled the covers up a bit higher over his chest. “Now, if you’d just leave so I could get dressed...”

 

“Were you lonely, in England? Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“I haven’t really had time, what with training Willow and investigating Council murders. And now with researching the coming evil. So, no, I’m not seeing anyone.” He was confused. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m lonely too. It’s over with Xander, and Spike’s not interested.”

 

“Spike?”

 

She leaned a little closer. “That’s a very nice cologne you’re wearing, Rupert. Manly and musky.” She took a long sniff. “Very like you.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. And what are you doing?”

 

“I’m undoing your pyjama shirt buttons. Does that bother you?”

 

“It should, I suppose.” He lay back against his pillow. “No. Not at all.”

 

“Oh, good,” she smiled, nibbling at his neck. “You know, we never really did cement our partnership.” She worked her way out of her top. “Xander needs to get a bigger closet. Or at least a bigger bed.”

 

Giles reached around her, undoing the clasp of her brassiere. “Oh, I daresay this will do.”


End file.
